


Of Love and Envy

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hannah is a wee bit envious, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel doesn't mean to abandon his friends but being newly married is insanely overwhelming to him.  He can't help but feel a little bit lost without Dean by his side while hanging out with his two best friends.  Well, until his phone goes off with a message from hubby that is.





	Of Love and Envy

* * *

Castiel rolled his eyes as he followed his friends into the restaurant. It was their monthly hangout and where most of the time Castiel loved them, he just wanted to go home and crawl back on the couch with his new husband. They’d only been married a few months now, though they’d been together since they were teenagers.

“Cassie, stop looking so glum!” Gabriel called out from somewhere ahead of him. Hannah elbowed him and Castiel merely shrugged with a quiet laugh. They were seated in a booth and thankfully, Castiel got the seat all to himself where Hannah and Gabriel sat together.

“We know it’s not quite as exciting as the domestic bliss you feel at home, but we’re your friends and we miss you too, Dean can spare you for an hour or two,” Hannah said, though she knew the question was shining in her eyes. Castiel was one of her oldest friends and while she was genuinely happy for him, she couldn’t help but feel a little left behind. 

“I know and I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. Things are just so overwhelming right now, once it becomes less  _ new _ it won’t be the only thing I think about,” Castiel said, knowing his cheeks were turning red. Though he was preoccupied with all things Dean, even his husband had been kind enough to remind him of his monthly get-togethers. Castiel ducked his head, the guilt swelling through him. 

“It’s fine, we are just glad to have your attention right now,” Hannah smiled, as Castiel’s gaze drifted away from them. She chuckled and shook her head. “Well, some of it at least.” 

“Oh leave the poor boy alone, if you were married to that beast of a man Dean, you would be all starry-eyed as well,” Gabriel teased, shaking his head as the waiter came and took their orders.

Castiel waited for the waiter to walk off before throwing a balled up napkin at Gabriel’s forehead, “I love you guys even though one of you is a thorn in my side most days,” he laughed.

“We know,” Hannah added, “Though showing it a little more often wouldn’t go unnoticed.” 

“Yes, yes and I will, promise. Today’s lunch is on me,” Castiel said, smiling wide at how happy his two best friends looked. They talked about random things until the food came and it wasn’t until then that he caught sight of his husband sitting at the other end of the restaurant, “What the hell?” he asked, tilting his head a bit.

“What’s up Cas?” Gabriel asked and followed Castiel’s line of vision, “If he hadn’t already branded that ass, I’d call him a stalker.”

Hannah stared in confusion until Castiel leaned to the side a bit and she caught a glimpse of what they’d both already seen. 

Dean Winchester. 

Honestly, she probably shouldn’t have been surprised but somehow she was. 

“I wonder if he’s here with his brother or something,” he said and forced himself to be involved in on the conversation. He couldn’t help glance over at Dean from time to time though. What really caught his attention was when Dean looked down at his phone, a huge smile on his face. Something ugly unfurled in his chest just as his own phone went off. He ignored Hannah’s glare as he fished his phone out of his back pocket.

“It’s from Dean,” Castiel said, not wasting a second to open it. It was a video. One that contained a dog wrestling around with a garden hose. Castiel burst out laughing and shook his head, looking up to find Dean grinning wide at him.

That sound, Dean could hear that laugh from a mile away. Whether it was a crowded restaurant or inside their small studio apartment, Cas’ laugh never failed to warm him up from the inside out. 

_ Message to Cas: _ That’s better. 

_ Message to Cas: _ Didn’t like seeing those gorgeous lips turned into a frown. 

_ Message to Dean:  _ You're the best.

_ Message to Dean:  _ I love you so much Dean.

Castiel looked up again and gave his husband a big smile before returning to his conversation with Gabriel and Hannah. 

“Are you back with us now, or do we need to relocate?” Hannah asked, she’d been slightly peeved when she thought Dean was trying to interrupt their time together but when she saw Castiel smile so brightly she couldn’t help but forgive him. She hoped that whenever she found someone she was just a goofy and ridiculous over them. 

“No, we’ll be fine,” Castiel laughed, playfully nudging Hannah with his foot. Now with his spirits lifted, Castiel got completely wrapped up in what his friends were saying and before he knew it, an hour had easily passed by. 

“Hey, don’t look now but lover boy is heading over,” Gabriel teased.

Hannah sighed, though she guessed they’d spent enough time together to grant Castiel another small reprieve. Whenever Dean was with him though, she always felt a small pang of longing that she didn’t quite understand. For a while, she’d thought that it meant she had feelings for Castiel but that wasn’t the case. She admired him, of course, loved him without question, but the idea of actually being in a relationship with him made her laugh. No, it was something else, she just hadn’t figured out exactly what just yet. 

“Hey sweetheart, I’m gonna head out. You stayin’ here or coming with me?” Dean asked, leaning in close to brush his lips against Castiel’s cheek. 

“I’m going to stay for a bit longer,” Castiel said beaming up at his husband. He got up from the table to hug Dean tightly, sighing softly as Dean gave him that extra squeeze Castiel loved and craved so much.

“I’m going to walk Dean out and then I’ll be back, go ahead and order whatever desert you guys want,” Castiel said with a wink.

Gabriel waited for the love birds to exit out of the restaurant to turn and give Hannah a face, “You gotta control that envy Hannah, it’s all over your face,” he laughed.

She waved him off but she felt the truth of it sting in her chest. “I’m happy for him I just-I don’t think I’ll ever find anything like what they have…” she said, another small sigh falling between her lips. 

“Hannah, you will. Even if I have to find them for you,” Gabriel laughed shaking his head, “Castiel will get better about hanging out with us. We have to be better about calling him first too,” he said.

“I do  _ not _ want your help, but I appreciate the offer Gabriel.” Hannah smiled and shook her head, making sure to order an extra piece of cheesecake for him as a peace offering. “And I’m sure he’ll be able to balance it better, yes but something tells me they’re always going to be like that...but yeah, we can do better too.” 

Castiel peeked inside the restaurant to make sure Hannah and Gabriel weren’t killing each other before turning back to Dean, “I feel bad. I was so distracted until you sent me that message. It’s no wonder Hannah is upset with me,” he said softly, pressing his face against Dean’s solid but warm chest.

“She’s not upset Cas… I know that look,” Dean said, shaking his head and holding onto his husband for dear life. “Trust me, she’ll get over it. Just gonna take some time.” 

Castiel nodded, not wanting to move out of Dean’s arms but he needed to get back inside, “Will you be home when I get back?” he asked.

“For you? Always.” Dean grinned, kissing the top of Castiel’s head. “Love you, sweetheart. I’ll be waiting for you at home.” 

Castiel drew in a breath and nodded, letting it out slowly, “Love you too. I’ll be home in a bit,” he said and pecked at Dean’s chin. Dean pulled him in for an actual kiss that made Castiel laugh softly, “Go on,” he said, playfully pushing Dean away.

“Miss you already,” Dean called out when he got around to the driver’s side of baby, just before Cas slipped back inside. Sure, he looked like an idiot but he didn’t care, not for Cas. He would gladly admit to being an idiot for Cas a million times over. 

* * *

  
  


It was several hours later when the three of them finally left the cafe, Castiel clutching onto Gabriel’s arm as they laughed. Hannah was stomping after them with a scowl on her face and Castiel tried to feel horrible for Gabriel being a little shit but he also couldn’t help laughing.

Brei got out of her truck, quickly dodging the two guys cackling to nearly run into the brunette flying through the door of the cafe.

“Oh I’m sorry I-” Hannah’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up and piercing grey eyes that had her stumbling back a bit. She swallowed, and then the awkwardness filled up her insides and she let out a nervous laugh, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth and wincing as she realized how terrible it must have sounded too unfamiliar ears. Beautiful cute little ears that had the long black hair tucked behind them. 

_ Crap _ . 

Brie smiled wide and ducked her face down at how adorable this girl was, “It’s alright. You with them?” she asked jerking her thumb to the two guys staring at them now with their mouths hanging open.

Hannah looked to Castiel and Gabriel and then back to the gorgeous girl in front of her…

“Not anymore,” Hannah said, shaking her head, “Do you like coffee? I could maybe um- I could buy you one if you’d like?” 

“Was gonna ask you the same,” Brie grinned. She turned and waved to the two boys, “I’m stealin your girl for a bit, hope ya don’t mind,” she said and quickly moved to pull the door open, “After you.”

Hannah felt her cheeks warm but she pushed back into the cafe feeling more excited than she had about anything,  _ ever _ before. 

Castiel smiled brightly at the two girls, “Well now, that was unexpected. Now, all we have to do is find someone able to handle you,” he teased.

“Pfft please,” Gabriel waved Castiel off but then pulled him back in as they headed to their cars. He was genuinely happy for his two best friends and that alone was enough.

* * *

  
  



End file.
